Thad's Lament
by heartfiliasama
Summary: Thad's senior year will not be his greatest yet, but it will contain surprises! TXJM BXK ALL ORINGINAL COUPLES WILL BE PRESENT IN THIS FIC!


**Prologue**

**Why Hello, Sexy**

**~3~**

All my life I have been attracted to both men and women, women mainly though. Every time that I fall for someone is because they are dear to my heart. Every time, I get rejected.

In third grade, I fell for my best friend Christy. However, at the time Christy was crushing on Drake, the most sought after guy in our class. Soon, on Valentine's Day, Drake gave her chocolates and they became sweethearts.

For sixth grade, I moved to a new town call Lima, Ohio. I went to Nicholas Williams Middle School. There I met my long-time best friend, Arisu Mari. Arisu is of Spanish and Japanese descent. We met on the first of school, and since then we became inseparable. From six to eight grade, she had crushes but not one on me. In seventh grade I told her how I felt. She was surprised and soon explained why we couldn't be together. I accepted the fact and we became even closer.

For high school I was sent to Westerville, Ohio to attend Dalton Academy. Dalton Academy is an all-boys school. It has a zero-tolerance bullying policy, which is beneficial to everybody including me. I was teased and bullied in the eighth grade for my sexuality.

In Dalton, I joined the Warblers'. I'd always had a talent for singing and I was able to express it in the Warblers. In the Warblers I met my awesome, best friends: Wes Yang, Blaine Anderson, David Thompson, Nick Conners, Jeff Jefferson, Kurt Hummel, Trent Nicholson, and Jordan McClaine.

Blaine is the leader singer, while Wes, David, and I am the leaders of the Warblers. Kurt, Nick, and Trent were new additions. Jeff and Jordan joined when I became a leader. We are all good and awesome friends except when things go crazy.

**~3~**

Right now it's still summer and school starts in a month. During summer I go home to Lima, and spend time with my family and best friend Arisu. Talking to Arisu and being with her relaxes me. When I told her and my family about my bisexuality, she accepted me immediately and started planning sleepovers. My parents were okay with it.

My cell phone rang, playing "Sally's Song" from The Nightmare Before Christmas. I love Tim Burton and his works; they are amazing!

"Hello?" I answered. I heard a female voice giggling.

"Was sup Thad!" yelled Arisu. I shook my head at her stupidity. Arisu Mari is a fun, spunky, 16 year-old girl. She is in honors at her high school, and already has scholarships to five colleges. Arisu Mari also have a boyfriend, Jeremy Matthias Coolidge. Jeremy is nice and respectful to Arisu. They have been dating for two years now.

"Hey Ari. How are you?" I asked. I looked around my messy room and try to find clean underwear for I can take my shower for the day. I grunted a few times as Arisu explains today's plans to me.

"Also at five o' clock we're going to go to the movies with Jeremy. So bring a date!" Arisu yelled as she hung up. I sighed. To Arisu if I get a girlfriend (or maybe even a boyfriend) everything will be better for me.

Heh, yeah right. I've seen the fights she and Jeremy have had. One second they are fighting over something stupid (Like a toaster) and then the next second they are apologizing and kissing. Ew.

I don't feel ready to get a girlfriend. I first want to at least get a job, or something. Uh! I feel like a seven year-old that believes in cooties. I'm going to be a senior this year, and I'm basically the only one who doesn't have a girlfriend/boyfriend amongst my friends. Maybe this year I can finally get a girlfriend. Maybe someone from McKinley High, or from the Dalton's sister school.

I could already tell that this year is going to be bad.

**~3~**

**Well this is the prologue for my new and first story here on Fanfiction. I would like to thank Glee, and **_**BM22OwenstinaKB **_**whose story, ****Welcome to the World of Gleek Facebook,**** which gave me inspiration to write this story of Thad Stevens. **

**Review and tell me what you think **

**Alicia, out!**

_**I DO NOT OWN ANYTING COPYRIGHTED IN THIS STORY! ALL BELONG TO THEIR ORIGINAL CREATORS! ALL I OWN IS THIS STORY AND PLOT! **_


End file.
